In recent years it has become increasingly popular for various garments such as jackets, shirts, blouses, etc. to be shipped to the customer by the retailer, or to the retailer from the wholesaler or manufacturer with the garment already placed on a conventional garment hanger which has a hanger loop formed thereon and protruding from the neck of the garment. With such a product it is important that the hanger be anchored in place once the product is positioned within the container otherwise the hanger might tear or otherwise damage the garment while the loaded container is being subjected to normal handling.
Heretofore, the anchoring of the hanger loop required the same to be taped or tied to either the end wall or bottom of the container which was an awkward, time-consuming operation both for the sender and receiver of the container. Furthermore, in such arrangements, the distal end of the hanger loop was frequently exposed, thus causing the accommodated garment to become snagged thereby, particularly if several garments were accommodated in a single container.
In other prior containers of this general type, numerous components and/or inserts were required which complicated setup of the container as well materially increased the initial cost thereof. Furthermore, such containers could not be readily formed by utilizing conventional automatic high speed, slotting, cutting and scoring equipment. Oftentimes, these prior containers could not be shipped to or stored by the users in a completely unfolded or collapsed state.